criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Denise Dowse
Denise Dowse is an American actress. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Dowse portrayed Yvonne Burns, the aunt of SSA Derek Morgan and the mother of Cindi Burns, in the Season Six episode "Big Sea" and the Season Seven episode "The Company". Filmography *Monday Mornings (2013) as Mrs. Fisher *The Call (2013) as Flora *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2011-2012) TV episodes - Yvonne Burns *Reed Between the Lines (2011) as Ms. Ellis *Bones (2011) as Dr. Sherry Bannon *Fly Away (2011) as Susan (credited as Denise Y. Dowse) *Class (2010) as Patty Allen *House M.D. (2010) as Glenda *10-20 (2010) as Sarah *Monk (2009) as Samantha Austin *Saving Grace (2009) as Mrs. Williams *The Mentalist (2008) as Detective Carla Mulvey *Shark (2007) as Judge Jane Briar (3 episodes) *Her Best Move (2007) as Lisa *Law & Order (2007) as Judge Nora Glover *Reign Over Me (2007) as Psychiatric Hospital Therapist *Gilmore Girls (2007) as Judge *All of Us (2004-2006) as Counselor/Dr. Shapiro (4 episodes) *Charmed (2005-2006) as Angel of Destiny (3 episodes) *The Bernie Mac Show (2006) as Doctor *Threshold (2005) as Dr. Margaret Johnson *Inconceivable (2005) as Alice Godchaux *Guess Who (2005) as Lisa *Coach Carter (2005) as Principal Garrison *Everwood (2004) as Laura Hoover *Ray (2004) as Marlene *Eulogy (2004) as Judge *The Seat Filler (2004) as Derrick's Mom *Nip/Tuck (2004) as Cecily Sutherland *The Guardian (2001-2004) as Judge Rebecca Damsen (32 episodes) *Rocket Power (2000-2004) as Officer Shirley (5 episodes) *Girlfriends (2001-2003) as Lucyruth (2 episodes) *Dragnet (2003) as Juanita Hendrucks (3 episodes) *Rats (2003) as Matilda *Without a Trace (2002) as Mrs. Ray *Judging Amy (2002) as Ms. Shepherd *What About Your Friends: Weekend Getaway (2002) as Mona *Philly (2002) as Sondra Herman *Book of Love: The Definitive Reason Why Men Are Dogs (2002) as Mom *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) as Secretary *The Drew Carey Show (2001) as Doctor #2 *The Practice (2001) as Caroline *Becker (2001) as Janet Katz *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990-2000) as Mrs. Yvonne Teasley/Professor Harriet Strathmore (24 episodes) *Requiem for a Dream (2000) as Tyrone's Mother *Moesha (2000) as Aunt Hattie *K-911 (1999) as Dr. Perkins, DVM (video) *A Civil Action (1998) as Judge Constance Mullen *Party of Five (1998) as Nora *Sister, Sister (1998) as Alease *Any Day Now (1998) as Councilwoman Rene Broussard *ER (1998) as Mrs. Lysell *Pleasantville (1998) as Health Teacher *Step by Step (1998) as Judge Martin *NewsRadio (1998) as Adoption Agent *Chicago Hope (1997) as Doris Harper *Starship Troopers (1997) as Sky Marshall Meru *Built to Last (1997) as Sylvia Watkins (8 episodes) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) as Ms. Miller *Ink (1997) as Mrs. Punter *Tracey Takes On... (1997) as Arthell *Killing Mr. Griffin (1997) as Det. Pruitt *Men Behaving Badly (1996) as Mrs. Carlson *Touched by an Angel (1996) as Judge Caldwell *Bio-Dome (1996) as Olivia Biggs *Sketch Artist II: Hands That See (1995) as Dispatcher *Kissing Miranda (1995) as Cristianne *Helicopter (1994) as Malik's Mother (short) *Seinfeld (1992-1994) as Mother/Receptionist (2 episodes) *Murphy Brown (1994) as Woman #2 *The Enemy Within (1994) as Dr. Jarvis *California Dreams (1993) as McBride/Ms. McBride (2 episodes) *Full House (1993) as Mrs. Jacobs *Out for Blood (1992) as Neighborhood Woman *Sneakers (1992) as Bank Teller *Bodies of Evidence (1992) as Kim's Mother *Jake and the Fatman (1991) as Maggie Day *Roc (1991) as Dr. Worthy (2 episodes) *Merchant of Evil (1991) as Nurse #1 *Coldfire (1990) as Channing *ALF (1989) as FBI Agent #4 (credited as Denise Y. Dowse) *Almost There! (1988-1989) as Angela Quartermane 'DIRECTOR' *Reflections: A Story of Redemption (2004) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People Category:Stubs